Charlie and Monroe-A journey
by VampFan10
Summary: On their way back to Willoughby, Monroe encounters someone from his past that can ultimately change his future. Charlie and Monroe find their way to each other. Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters. **

**This story is about 2 people in love and their journey to find it with each other. **

**(Please comment and I hope you like the story) **

**Chapter 1**

She stood in the field looking over the horizon. Her group was not far behind in their temporary camp that they had found last night. It was almost the same group that she left Philadelphia with, just before it happened. Some had left and some had died along the hard road they traveled on for months now.

The two women that were in the group almost didn't make it through the harsh winter, but with spring around the corner the warmer weather had saved their lives.

As the sun was rising the world seemed almost beautiful again.

She took a deep breath and started walking back to her camp. She had been on guard at a high viewpoint for past few hours and her bones were aching from those hours of sitting down on the ground, or on an uncomfortable rock.

Suddenly, all her senses became alert. She heard noises from the south. She ran to hide behind a tree but made sure to still have a good line of sight at whatever was making the sounds.

Taking out her binoculars, Shawna looked into the distance. A wagon, she thought, and from the noise, it's heading straight in her direction.

Shawna got up to head to the camp and warn the others but something caught her attention. A man.

One of the men looked familiar. She took a closer look and then it hit her… She could recognize that face anywhere.

Monroe.

Her heart suddenly started racing from the thought of the chance that she had, being able to see him again.

It's been over ten years since they last saw each other; that drunken night she spent in his bed.

Flashbacks to her past, faint memories came rushing back to her as the wagon came closer.

Then, she spotted something else. Two men in uniform were hiding in the bushes, just across the way, with guns pointed at the wagon. From the uniform she knew right away that they were patriots.

No time for lingering, Shawn thought.

Time to move and warn the people in the wagon.

She ran as fast as she could to the point where she was right behind the two lurking patriots.

Just as one of them was about to shoot, Shawna pulled the trigger on her crossbow. It went straight into the soldiers head.

Unfortunately, as soon as she did, he managed to get a shot off, that hit one of the wheels on the wagon and because it was a make-shift wagon, using left over car parts, the wheel popped and flattened.

The people in the wagon jumped and took position, to see where the shot came from.

Shawna kept her focus on the other patriot, his finger was on the trigger and just as he was about to pull it, she managed to take him down as well.

Shawna stood up and looked at the man whose life she had apparently just saved.

"You're welcome," she said.

Monroe looked at her, almost as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Shawna?"

She nodded to him in recognition. "Follow me, our camp is not far from here. You and your men can rest and we have a spare tire to help you get on your way faster."

_What is he doing here? _

_Out of all the places… How did he get here? _

_It's been ten years and all of a sudden he's here?!_

Feelings of anger and sadness began to wash over her as she approached the camp.

"Mike!" She shouted towards the young man that was preparing breakfast. "Help these people get situated and bring Tom with you. And, help them fix their flat tire."

Bass's mind was rambling to find a reasonable answer to how he had gotten there. He was finally on his way to Willoughby with the men that he needed; to meet Miles and maybe, to finally catch a break and win for a change.

Now he's standing like an idiot, in the middle of a camp, getting his ass saved by his ex-lover/girlfriend, waiting for some guy named Mike to fix a flat tire.

_Can this get any better?_ He thought.

"Another ex?"

Bass turned around and saw Connor with a smug smile on his face.

"I'll tell you one thing, the faster we get out of here the better." Bass said.

"Should I be worried?" Connor replied with hesitation.

"Not you. Me."

"That bad huh?"

"Let's just say we did not part ways nicely."

Charlie is pissed. Really pissed.

_First Duncan now this?_

_Is this for real? Another woman? How many women can one guy sleep with? _

She sat down on an old stool that she found near one of the tents and started sharpening her knife. Anger started to build up inside of her.

"Of all the… Son of a…" She started mumbling to herself quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

10 YEARS EARLIER. NIGHT OF THE BALL. PHILADELPHIA

The ball room in the main building was decorated with soft candles and white flowers. There was a scent of vanilla from some of the left over candles from before the blackout which were saved for special occasions like this evening.

The tables were set to perfection with white table clothes and silverware. President Monroe demanded nothing less.

Champaign and whiskey were at the ready for the arriving guests. It would be the first anniversary of the Monroe Republic, a celebration that he wanted to be remembered through the ages.

Shawna Michaels was twenty-five. She had moved to Philadelphia two years after the blackout. She was a young doctor fresh out of med school when the lights went off. The thought of a better and safer life from the dangers of all the militias was what brought her to the capitol of the Monroe Republic.

She and President Monroe had met in a complicated situation. She was brought to his office shortly after stabbing one of his men who was apparently way too forward with her.

Her beauty and braze was what caught his attention. They have been together ever since.

Now, three years later, standing in her bedroom looking at her reflection in the mirror, she could barely even recognize herself. From the starving girl who barely survived the blackout to the woman she became now. Even though curling irons and hair straighteners were unavailable, she was pretty impressed with how she put herself together.

Excitement built up inside her as she knew that tonight would finally change her life.

_For better or worse. Tonight, I will tell him._

Sebastian Monroe was standing in his quarters, adjusting his uniform. Yeah, he could have gone with the custom made tuxedo that was especially made for him but he decided that the uniform would represent formality and his status as the President and General of the Republic. His Republic.

The day had finally come where he would show everyone in the Republic, and his enemies, exactly who General Sebastian Monroe was.

The plans and troops were in place after months of careful preparations. He and Miles had worked out all the details to the letter to make sure that nothing would go wrong.

"This night will be perfect," he said to himself. "Tonight is just the beginning."

"You look very handsome."

He turned and saw Shawna standing at the entrance door, wearing a long black dress. It was simple, but she still looked stunning in it. She was wearing the diamond earrings he gave her for their anniversary last year. Her long brown hair flowed on her shoulders.

"You look gorgeous. Very beautiful."

PRESENT

The camp was waking up to a new day. People were slowly coming out of their tents after a nights rest and welcoming the new day. Breakfast was cooking and the smell of oatmeal and tea was in the air. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep the people fed until they managed to hunt something edible.

For the past half hour Bass was trying to figure out what to say. It's been ten years for goodness sakes and now their paths have crossed in the most random way.

Passing back and forth in the tent they were given an order to rest until their wagon was ready to go.

Charlie felt as if a fire had been set inside her, ever since she saw the interaction between Bass and that woman Shawna.

She just couldn't figure out why she was feeling like this. Why would she even care?

Charlie walked into the tent holding her freshly sharpened knife in her hand.

She met Bass with a gaze that would cut right through you. She was twiddling her knife between her thumbs.

"You look like you're ready to use that thing," Bass said. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanna get out of here and get back already," Charlie replied.

"It shouldn't take too long. I'm gonna check and see what's going on."

Bass walked outside the tent.

The walk to Shawna's tent was only a minute but it felt like forever. All the past memories came back to him in small flashbacks as he was trying to shake them off.

He was never nervous when came to women but this time he was. It was different with Shawna. At least it was back then.

"Can I come in?" He said nervously.

Shawna was standing in her tent trying to clean herself off from the dust and dirt of her night shift.

A bit startled she turned around and saw him in the doorway of her tent.

"Your wagon should be ready in a couple of hours. You should be able to hit the road then." She stated.

"Trying to get rid of me that bad?" He replied.

"Just trying to get you on your way so you don't lose much daylight."

"Shawna can we talk? I know the way we left things-"

"Don't! The past is in the past. I've moved on since then," Shawna cut.

"I know you're angry with me."

Shawna started feeling her blood boiling inside her.

"Oh angry doesn't even begin to describe it. But, like I said, it's in the past."

"Look. What I did was wrong and… I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Shawna questioned. "It's so easy for you to say it isn't it?"

Tears started flowing down her cheeks even though she tried to hold them back.

"It's easy for you to say sorry after what you did. After I found you…" She trailed for a moment and then, "and, on the night I was-"

She stopped herself from continuing the sentence.

"The night you were what?" He queried.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you get your wagon fixed and you leave my camp as soon as possible."

Shawna wiped the tears and walked out of the tent.

Bass didn't know how much time had passed but felt it was time to get out and get back to Charlie and Connor.

He left the tent with the memories of his conversation with Shawna echoing in his head.

"_It's easy for you to say sorry after what you did. After I found you..._"

He remembered that moment perfectly.

"_And, on the night I was-"_

What was she going to tell him?

"Dad!"

He turned his head around and saw Connor.

"What's going on?"

"The wagon is almost ready. We should be able to head out in about half an hour."

"Good."

"Everything ok? You seem disoriented." Connor questioned.

"I'm fine," Bass replied.

"I'll go get Charlie and get ready to leave."

Bass did not want to leave. Not before he got some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charlie was sitting in the tent packing her things. She could not wait to leave.

The angry rage inside her had slowly settled as the time to leave approached.

She walked out of the tent and spotted Bass coming her way. A feeling of excitement came upon her. She felt as if there was a pull between them.

She started scanning his face as he was approaching closer to her. She noticed his jaw line, his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to be full of pain behind them, his curly dirty-blond hair, broad shoulders and muscular chest. She felt something deep inside of her, to her core, as her mind started wandering places she would never allow herself to go. Her eyes focused on him, then went down further on his body when she got snapped out of her day dream.

"Charlie."

She turned around and saw Connor standing behind her. She was a little bit annoyed of the disturbance.

"What?"

"We're ready to leave."

A sense of relief came over her as she knew they would finally be leaving the camp… and that woman. And, as she thought of her, she could not understand why she would be so annoyed and angry at someone that she never knew, nor why she was feeling jealous of a man that had caused her so much pain.

Bass walked towards the tent and spotted Charlie standing outside. So much had changed since the night they met in Philadelphia, the night he met those blue eyes that seemed to see right through him into his very soul. It was also the night that he had let one of his men point a gun to her head.

Her dark-blond hair seemed longer now, curlier too. He liked it. He started scanning her while she approached closer. It was as if he was being pulled towards her; her blue eyes, her breasts that seemed to stand to attention, the way her hips swayed as she was shifting positions. He started to feel aroused as he came even closer. He needed to snap out of it immediately if he didn't want to embarrass himself.

What are you doing? He thought to himself.

_This is Charlie. You can never look at her like that. This is Charlie. _

He kept repeating the mantra to himself until he calmed down and his heart rate slowed.

He walked towards the tent and told the men to pack everything on to the wagon. It was time for them to leave this camp. Still, he did not want to leave without any answers.

"I'll be back in a minute. Gotta check on something."

He told Charlie and Connor to get on the wagon and get ready to leave.

He started to head back to the tent when everything suddenly became dark.

When Bass was a kid he loved playing hide and seek. His favorite place to hide was his parent's closet. The smell of his mother's perfume was in the air and his dad's aftershave. It always took him to places of wonders and imagination that can only take a kid.

It was always a safe place that he would go to whenever he got scared or needed a place of comfort. His mind started to go back to that place. His parent's bedroom, the smell of fresh linen and the closet that held so many memories.

This time something stopped him. It was like something or someone was preventing him from it. His mom's perfume was suddenly replaced by smells of smoke, the aftershave his dad wore smelled suddenly like gun powder or some sort of explosive material.

"Mom?" He started calling out, but there was no answer.

"Bass?" He heard his name in the distance but could not see who it was.

His parent's bedroom was replaced by visions of tents on fire and people running in different directions.

His head was throbbing and his ears were ringing like crazy.

A sense of panic started to take over him.

The first thing that came to his mind was: Where was Charlie? And, where was Connor? Of course. But, that came later. He did feel guilty that his son was not the first thing that came to his mind but he would figure it out later.

He tried to stand up and saw that there were no broken bones. His ears were still ringing but less than before. All he heard now was people screaming and crying from what was happening in the camp site.

Bass started looking around. It was a mess. Tents were burning, bodies everywhere, people running around.

Still, there was one person on his mind that he had to find and he prayed that she was still alive.

Since Danny died and she joined her uncle Miles in battle, fighting alongside him, Charlie saw some terrible things. There was the sight of people dying, bodies of soldiers on the battle field, but she could never let go of the smell… The smell of blood and charred bodies was in the air. Her body hurt all over and she kept hearing muffled sounds. Her vision was not compromised as she had wished it was in the moment. But, soon she was started scanning the camp site… Oh, the horror.

One person came to her mind, and she had to know if he was okay. Bass. Where was he? Is he okay?

Panic and terror was overwhelming her.

She started to get up.

No broken bones but something felt off. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but she wanted to shake it off until she found Bass.

Slowly, getting off the wagon, she started walking towards the tent that they were staying in before. There was not much left of it.

Her heart raced and her eyes looked frantically for those blue eyes that now she missed so much.

"Monroe?!" She called out.

All she saw was bodies, a lot of bodies.

Tears started flowing down her cheeks. Even after everything that they had been through she would give anything, in this moment, to know that he was alive.

Then she saw him. His dirty blond hair looked messy. His was shirt ripped and dirty. His pants had fresh new holes in them and then she saw those blue eyes that always said so much without actually saying a word.

Charlie walked towards him and suddenly felt like every step she made was heavier and heavier. She put her hand on the back of her head and felt something wet.

She looked at her hand and saw the blood. It was actually making her laugh for some reason. Like it was the funniest thing she saw in her life.

And then she was gone.

Bass walked towards the wagon. Looking at it, he did not see Charlie or Connor. The sound of people screaming was ringing in his ears.

_Damn it Charlotte. You better be alive. _

Then he saw her. She was walking towards him.

She seemed okay. Looking at her from a distance all he saw was some bruises on her face and a dirty shirt. Her long, beautiful, blond hair was now all messy, and then he saw those blue eyes that always gave him a sense of comfort. And in an instant she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Miles Matheson was a tough son of a bitch.

He had experienced tours in Iraq, Afghanistan, and of course, being the General of the Monroe militia, but nothing prepared him for the events that had happened in the last two months.

After the tower, and trying to get back the little bit of a so called normal life, soldiers in khaki came strolling into town with a promise of a better America.

Oh, he knew they were up to no good from the second he saw them.

And now, another two months later, after his brother comes strolling into town with his niece by his side he's in another battle for survival but this time he's alone.

He stands in a field, in front of an old willow tree, just outside the town's borders. The sun has just come up only an hour ago and yet the rays feel warm already. It was still not spring weather and winter had not been easy, at least not to him.

"Charlie should be back soon. I know you're mad at me for letting her go with Bass but we had no choice. Needed someone to keep an eye on him. But I know he'll keep her safe. He promised me he would. If he doesn't, he knows I'll kill him."

He paused.

"So… How did we end up here?"

Miles looks down on the not so fresh grave.

_Rachel Matheson – Loving daughter and mother_

It's been a month since it happened. After the tower Rachel Matheson was not the same. It was the final straw that took her to the edge and one night she finally went over it.

All it took was some rope really - and some whisky - for courage, and she used them both. No one knew if she suffered or was in any real pain, and there was no way to do an autopsy anymore. But, everyone agreed that she finally found peace.

Now, a month later, Miles stands in front of her grave with flowers in his hand. He visits almost every day when he can but these past few days have been harder than usual with Charlie and Bass gone to get the reinforcements they needed to fight the patriots.

He sits on the grass and then leans back, on the tree. Maybe he can finally close his eyes and rest a bit. Yes. He's tired.

Dreams started to overcome him.

10 YEARS EARLIER. PHILADELPHIA.

It had been a night to remember.

Good music, the food was okay, but he would pay top dollar for his favorite burger just about now, and the women were exceptional.

Most memorable of it all was that it was the night before they would finally execute their plan to take over the Georgia Federation.

Once that was over maybe they could finally bring some sort of peace and sanity, use the Georgia Federation recourses to build a better life for the people of the republic. After all, that was their vision when they started this whole thing: Bring some sort of order back to a world filled with darkness.

But tonight, he let himself cut loose a little bit and celebrate.

The one thing Miles was never stingy about was booze and that was the only reason the scotch and whisky were flowing all night long.

Feeling a bit dizzy after too much to drink he stumbled out of the ballroom and walked across the hall to the living quarters. His bedroom was not far from his and Bass's office since he always wanted to be available in case anything happened. Plus, he was kind of too lazy to walk that far any way.

A woman's scream woke him up suddenly from his drunken haze and he started running towards it.

With his sword in his hand, and as drunk as he was, he was always ready for a fight.

"How could you? You Bastard!"

The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't recognize it.

The double doors burst open and instantly he saw the screaming woman running through them.

"Great." He had said to himself as he recognized the woman. "How did Bass screw up this time?"

Miles walked through the double doors and saw his half-naked best friend with a more-than-naked woman on his office chair.

"Idiot!"

"This is not what it looks like." Bass said as he was scattering to find his pants.

"Really? You're gonna try that line with me?"

Miles looked at the woman and yelled, "Get dressed and get out!" Then he turned back to Bass.

"How could you do this to Shawna? The one thing that was good and you screw it up with some bimbo!"

"I know. I had too much to drink and I wasn't thinking."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Dammit!" Bass banged his hand hard on the table with fury.

PRESENT

Miles woke with a startle. He didn't know if it was the dream or the loud noise that he heard that woke him up. All he knew was that he had to get up and head back to town because from what he saw in the distance, he needed to get there fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank my friend April Rayne for writing the beautiful scene with Charlie and Monroe in the tent after she wakes up and for editing the story. **

**Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 5**

Fear and anger came over him as he was running towards her. She seemed so small lying there on the ground with her eyes closed, almost at peace.

Bass picked her up in his arms and brought her to one of the tents at the far end of the camp that seemed to be unharmed.

"Help! Somebody help me!" He started screaming.

He placed her on the bed and ran outside in search of some assistance but there was no one there.

He went back to the tent and started looking around for something that might help. At the far end of the tent he saw a small medicine cabinet.

Bass started to examine her wounds. He didn't know much about the human anatomy but he had been in war and on the battlefield enough times to know basic things, like triage and CPR.

"Charlie? Charlie talk to me."

He examined her head and saw the blood. He was horrified so see how much she seemed to have lost.

He took one of the bandages that he found and dipped it in alcohol. He put it in the back of Charlie's head and pressed hard. Her pulse seemed to be weak.

"Charlie stay with me. Don't you dare leave me."

"Blood. You need blood."

He ran back to the medicine cabinet and found two needles and a long tube.

Since he had type-o negative blood, he knew he could feasibly give her his blood. He sat down on the bed next to her and rolled his up sleeve.

After carefully cleaning the area with alcohol, he injected the needle and he did the same with Charlie. He started pumping his arm to accelerate the blood flow.

Bass was never a religious man but this time he prayed. He prayed with all his heart that the woman next to him would live.

He checked her pulse and saw that it was starting to get stronger.

He caressed her face. Tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"Please don't leave me Charlotte. Come back to me."

Charlie felt like she was in a cloud. Floating somewhere above the ground light as a feather. She didn't feel scared or sad. She felt at peace.

Now she was in a field. Walking on wet grass and between beautiful flowers, the sky was bright blue and the air felt crisp.

She saw a figure in the distance. It was waving to her.

"Charlie! Hey Charlie!"

"Danny?"

She wanted to run towards him. So much that it felt as if she was running forever.

"Come on Charlie!"

"I'm coming!"

But with every step he seemed further and further away.

"Charlotte?" Another voice was calling her from the opposite direction.

"Monroe?"

"Charlotte come back to me!"

She wanted so much to run towards her brother but something was pulling her to the other direction.

"Please! Wake up!"

She kept hearing his voice yelling out to her.

She found those blue eyes that looked too sad and desperate.

And, suddenly the field was gone. Her vision became clearer and she felt as if she was gasping for air.

"Breath, Charlie breath."

Her breath slowly started to regulate and her heartbeat slowed down to a normal beat.

"What happened?" she could barely ask it.

"You were hit in the head from the explosion."

Charlie looked at Bass and saw something in his eyes. Signs of relief and something else.

She looked down and noticed the needle in her arm. "You saved me."

"What?"

"You saved me. You brought me back."

Charlie's eyes met Bass's at an even level. She reached to the back of her head and touched the bandages that he had placed there.

"Just don't move. Let me finish." He said.

Bass reached for the rest of the medical supplies that he had found and he managed to find just the right amount of gauze and tape that he would need.

He disconnected the tubing that ran from his body to hers, and taped up both of their arms. He then had Charlie help him apply pressure to her head wound while he changed the bandages. Luckily the bleeding had stopped and after he patched her up, he finally had a moment to think about what had happened in the last few hours.

He had to say something before this moment was gone.

Charlie was sitting up now, on the bed. He had helped her lean up slowly and now Bass was sitting on the ground, right next to her.

"Charlie I-"

"I'm sorry…" She cut him off and her tone was so honest that he was taken aback by it.

"Wait, what?" he questioned. "Why are you sorry? You almost died because of me again, you have no reason to be sorry."

"Yes, I do. And stop blaming yourself for everything that happens to me. I get it. You did some bad things, some really bad things but… Now we're on the same side and everything has changed. And, I know that the person you were back then isn't the person you are now."

"Wait, Charlie."

Bass stopped for a second, he had to take this slower, he had so much to say but not enough time. He couldn't believe that she could trust him like that, when he barely trusted himself. "How can you be so sure?" he asked, almost scared to get the answer.

"If there was any doubt before, there isn't any now. You saved me. What's in the past is in the past." She said plainly. "And I mean it, I am sorry."

"But why?"

"Because I was jealous and it was awkward. When you came to me earlier today, just after I had sharpened my knife, you noticed something, you even asked me if I was okay and I wasn't honest with you."

He did remember that. He knew something seemed odd but, he was so damn wrapped up in what was going on with Shawna that he ignored it or didn't care to notice more. He wished he could kick himself right now but instead he was still trying to wrap his head around what she was saying to him. Charlie was jealous?

Maybe the explosion had knocked them both senseless but he knew that he needed to do something and whatever it was, he would have to do it quickly. It was obvious, just a little while before, when he was panicked and praying, and calling out her name, he knew what he felt but… he still couldn't allow her to be sorry and honest now, not without being sorry and honest back.

"I told you to get ready to leave, to get in back to the wagon and then I left, I left to find Shawna, because I was being selfish and I wasn't thinking and then… this happened – and when it did it made me realize something-"

Charlie was staring at him. Her eyes dug into him as she looked on, she wasn't mad, she wasn't sad but there was something about her eyes. They were glossy and looked wet, but the wetness wasn't from tears… It was like raw emotion.

Bass looked back into her eyes, so very deeply, and as he continued, he knew he could get lost in those eyes.

"I realized that I need you. I've always needed you. From the moment we met and you stood up in front of me, in front of everyone, I knew… and even though my mind was clouded by sick obsessions, I was yours from that moment on and yet, I did nothing to help you, until it helped me and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for that."

Charlie's eyes melted along with her heart. She couldn't stand that she was admitting everything to him but she couldn't help not to. Now that she did though, and after hearing what he had to say it was as if someone finally closed the door on something inside of her, and allowed a new one to open.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Then, in one swift motion Bass leaned toward her and his hand touched her cheek, ever so deftly. He looked into her eyes, and she could see the sorrow and pain that he had felt, and it mixed with the sorrow and pain that he had caused her, and it was washed away in one look. All that remained through the blue was the truth.

And suddenly, she felt his lips against hers as he dared to kiss her. If he only knew that it was a dare just to her, just to feel this way about him… but Charlie didn't care in that second. He had saved her, she had almost died and she couldn't help herself. She pushed back into his kiss and opened her lips to his.

Bass was amazed that through all of this she was allowing him to kiss her, to hold her. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew he needed her and he needed her to know it. This was the first thing that came to mind.

As their mouths were pressed together, their tongues danced and she embraced him.

The heat between them was rising and although Charlie wasn't feeling one-hundred percent, she was sure that what they were doing felt good, and strangely, it felt right.

She decided to let her hands search his body as he clung to her softly, still kissing her, and he didn't mind.

Everywhere she touched, he seemed to come alive. His chest and abs were firm with tension. His skin was soft but hard. His arms were strong and muscled, his hands were rough but sensitive, and as he slowly pulled back, he trained his kisses down her neck and shoulders.

She explored everywhere she could with her hands as much as she could, just underneath his bloodied shirt. And he kissed her and caressed her everywhere that he could, as delicately as he could, but still with such fervor that warranted maximum restraint… And, though their clothes were blackened and dirty, they kept on. Maybe, if they were anywhere but here, anytime but now, it would have been questionable, but because this was all that they had in this instant, they were content, if not completely satisfied in their loving lust… until, the sound of voices started to break their newly found passion.

Bass pulled away from Charlie, but only slightly. He didn't know how she felt about what they were doing, in front of others… Nor was he sure about how this would look.

It had only been a few minutes, but it felt like a lifetime in her arms… and still he wanted more. But, this would have to wait he figured. They would have to wait…

Charlie looked at him longingly, and his expression matched hers, just as they heard someone come closer to the tent. They recomposed themselves, almost painfully.

Her head was throbbing, bones were aching. It hurt everywhere.

She was lying on the ground and was unable to move.

Her throat felt scratchy. She wanted to scream but all she could utter was a silent cry for help.

"Help me… Help!"

Tears started flowing down Shawna's face. She started examining herself as much as she could. Her leg was broken for sure. She lifted her shirt and was horrified to see a huge purple mark on her stomach. Given her medical background she knew she did not have much time left.

"Help me!"

She screamed as much as she could.

"Shawna!"

"Mike? Is that you?"

"Shawna. Are you ok?"

"Listen to me."

"No. Don't try to talk"

"You have to listen to me!"

"I don't have much time. There is a small tin box in my tent. Go get it."

"No. I have to get you out of here."

"Mike. You owe me! Go get it!"

After several minutes that felt like forever he finally came back with the box.

"Here. Now will you let me get you out of here?"

Shawna opened the small tin box and took out a picture. There was also a note and a ring.

"Good. It's all here."

"Take this box and give it to Monroe."

"You mean the guy from the wagon? That was Sebastian Monroe? Thought he looked familiar."

"Mike listen to me. Promise me that you will give him this box."

"You can give it to him."

"I'm not going to make it. Promise me that you'll do it."

"Okay. I promise, I'll give him the box but…"

Shawna looked at him and smiled. "You're a good guy Mike."

And with that, Shawna Michaels took her last breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for your patience. Hope you like what's coming up next :)**

**Chapter 6**

"Dad?"

"Dammit. It's Connor." Bass murmured.

He felt a bit ashamed that he did not go searching for his son sooner, but he had promised Miles that he would take care of Charlie and protect her. Then again, these last few moments weren't exactly spent protecting her.

"I should go out there." He resigned.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded, looking a bit flustered. She didn't really know what to say.

"You stay here. Okay? You need to rest."

"But, I-"

"Please, don't argue with me Charlotte. Rest."

Bass got up from the bed and Charlie grabbed his hand.

"Come back, okay?"

"I always do, don't I?"

Bass laid a gentle kiss on her forehead and stepped out of the tent.

The timing couldn't have been more impeccable. Connor was just approaching the tent Bass and Charlie were in.

"Connor, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bass searched over his son.

"I'm fine; A couple of scratches." Connor dismissed his concern. "What about you?"

"I'm okay. My ears are ringing like crazy, but I'm okay."

"You see Charlie? She was in the wagon with me."

"She's in the tent resting. She got hit on the head pretty bad, lost some blood but she'll be fine."

Connor seemed relived but pressed on.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea."

Bass and Connor walked around between the tents in the camp; what was left of them any way.

Some of the bodies were cleared and some were still on the ground. There were only three tents that survived the blast. The others were burned to the ground. Smoke was still rising from the remains.

One of the men that helped them earlier with the wagon approached quickly.

"Hey. Tom, right?" Bass questioned.

"Yeah."

"You got any idea what happened?"

"I don't know. We were getting ready to go hunting and then all of a sudden… Everything went black." Tom's voice began to grow shaky, "All these people. They were innocent. They just wanted to survive."

Tears began to flow down Tom's face. He rubbed the back of his head not knowing what to say next. Looking around with the sense of non-belief.

All Bass wanted to do was snap him out of it. He did not have time for this, and certainly, he wanted to know what was going on as quickly as possible, so he could get back to Charlie, and then get Connor and her out of there, back to Miles.

"Hey!" Bass grabbed Tom's face. "Did you see anything, anyone suspicious around the camp?"

"No. Nothing."

"Think Tom." Bass was starting to feel a bit frustrated.

"Wait… there's this one guy. He's new. He joined the group about two weeks ago, keeps to himself. Quiet guy." Tom elaborated. "Good hunter. You don't think he had something to do with this do you?"

"I'll tell you one thing. I'm not leaving until I find out." Bass stated clearly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Miles approached the town's boarder he did not see anything out of the ordinary. There were no signs of smoke or any kind of explosion. In fact, everything seemed to look normal. Except for the people coming in and out of the gate, everything seemed to be in order.

_So where did the explosion come from?_ He thought.

He decided to find a new vantage point on the roof of one of the abounded houses nearby. Securing his position he took out his binoculars and looked into the distance. He saw nothing but cornfields for miles.

And then, he saw exactly where the explosion came from. There appeared to be a campsite a couple miles south of him. A cloud of smoke from that direction billowed in the distance. He could tell there were people running around, amongst burned out tents. It looked pretty bad.

He decided to take one last look before heading out. A familiar face came into his view.

It was the face of a man he had known for most of his life, and that face seemed very troubled.

"Great. What did you do this time Bass?" Miles murmured to himself.

Miles kept searching for the one person who meant the most to him, Charlie, and when he couldn't find her, he knew it was time to get off his ass and go look for her. He suspected that yet again, she did not keep her stupid to a minimum.

Back at what remained of the campsite, Bass and Conner decided to split up. The faster they could find this "new guy," the better.

Bass searched relentlessly, scanning faces according to the description that Tom gave him. Even though he was tired, it was the thought of Charlie waiting for him, which gave him the extra motivation he needed.

"Hey!"

Bass saw someone calling out to him from a distance. He recognized him. It was Mike, the one who had helped with the flat tire earlier that morning.

"Mike right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me something. Your friend Tom told me about the new guy in your group. We think he may have had something to do with the explosion. You seen him around?" Bass hoped that he had. His face was all business but slowly faded into confusing when Mike replied.

"It doesn't matter."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Bass looked at Mike's face and saw a few faint streaks, just below his eyes. Mike had been crying.

Sure things were not looking very good right now but… Bass just did not have time for this.

"Look Mike..." Bass' voice stopped when he saw him taking something out of his pocket. It was a small tin box. He handed it to Bass.

"What's this?"

"She wanted me to give this to you; made me promise." Mike's expression was so solemn.

"She? She who?" Bass acted confused but he knew. He knew what Mike was going to say next but he didn't want to hear it.

"Shawna."

Bass' face became angered, although he wasn't angry with Mike. "Why couldn't she give it to me herself?" He demanded.

"She's gone. She's dead." Mike stated plainly, he seemed almost numb.

Deep down Bass knew the answer and he needed to hear it, but that didn't mean he could believe it. Bass found it hard to swallow all of a sudden. It was even hard to breathe.

"H-How?"

"She got hit from the blast. She died in my arms."

And with that Mike walked away, leaving Bass standing in the middle of the campsite holding the tin box in his hand.

Bass stood there for a moment, and even when Connor walked up repeating "Dad. Dad?" It took a second for him to snap out of it.

"Hey, you okay? What happened?"

Bass wanted to answer but he could not formulate the words.

"What's that?" Connor was pointing at the tin box.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Bass put the box in his back pocket.

Connor didn't press. He seemed too anxious, "I didn't find anything."

"Me either. Let's go get Charlie and get out of here."

Charlie was lying in the bed trying to wrap her head around what happened earlier. She put her finger on her lips remembering the taste of his. Her hands tried to remember the touch of his body. All she wanted at that moment was to see him again.

Was it all a dream, the result of her head injury? She wondered.

She looked down on her arm and saw the bandages. He had saved her. She should be so grateful but she couldn't stop thinking about where he was. What if he was hurt too? What if he went to find that girl Shawna?

Her body still ached and her head still hurt but she was feeling a little better. She started to get up from the bed but soon felt dizzy.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

Bass entered the tent and caught her as she was about to land on her ass.

"Thought I told you to stay putt and rest".

"I was feeling better." She explained.

"Yeah. I can see that." He said coyly.

Charlie gave Bass a sarcastic look.

"Besides. I was worried." She was about to touch his hand when Connor entered the tent.

"What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Bass felt his heartbeat racing.

"Well it seems a little tense in here. You know, more than usual." Connor stated.

Bass got up from the bed and started packing some of the medical supplies into his bag. "Everything's fine. We gotta leave though. Now."

Everything wasn't fine though, everything had changed, and he no longer felt inclined to even get to the bottom of what had happened.

"I'll help Charlie," Connor said, as he started to walk in her direction.

The mere thought of his son touching Charlie made his blood boil.

"No." He said with a sudden rage.

"Uh, what do you mean no?"

Bass did not mean to sound so angry.

_Calm down._ He told himself. _He's only trying to help._

"She's got a head injury. You need to be careful." He explained.

Connor wasn't really buying it. He knew something was up.

"Here, pack the medical supplies and anything else we can use."

Connor decided to hold his questions back, yet again and did what he was told.

Bass walked over to Charlie and with one careful swoop he picked her up in his arms.

Charlie allowed herself to place her head on his chest. It felt so safe for her to be there. The only place she wanted to be.

Together, they left the tent and headed for one wagon that survived the blast. Bass went to the back to put Charlie there.

"No." Charlie looked at Bass with a small frown on her face. "I want to be in the front with you."

Bass looked at her and thought it was the cutest thing.

"You need to rest. Please. For me?"

Charlie reluctantly agreed and laid in the back on a blanket Bass placed for her.

After they secured a horse, Bass and Conner hopped up and sat in the front, riding in the direction they were originally headed, before all of this had happened.

Bass knew that once they got to where they were going things would change again, despite that moment of happiness in the tent. He resolved that it could not happen again; especially after what he saw was in the tin box that Mike had given him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you again to my dear friend April Rayne for editing the story adding the sweet moment between Bass and Charlie. **

**Chapter 8**

The ride to Willoughby was not far but it felt that way for Bass. All he wanted to do was get there and see Miles. Maybe he could help him figure things out and maybe they could share a drink together. He really needed that now.

The moment he shared with Charlie was so short and so was his reuniting with Shawna.

Another one has left him, another life that could have been, he regretted.

Bass continued to ride in silence.

A sudden noise from the behind the trees interrupted his train of thought and being the veteran soldier that he was, he immediately cocked his gun and pointed it to the direction of the noise.

"Take it easy!" Miles came out from his hiding place.

"Miles? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Saw the explosion. What happened? Where's Charlie?"

"She's in the back."

Miles almost had a heart attack when he saw Charlie lying in the back of the wagon.

"Charlie…"

Miles's rage suddenly peaked to a new level. He grabbed Bass by his jacket.

"You promised to keep her safe!"

"I'm Sorry." He said, as honestly as he could.

"What happened Bass?"

"We had stopped at a campsite just a few miles back and when we were ready to leave I told her to get in the wagon with Connor and all of a sudden everything went black. She was okay and then- She was standing there looking at me and when she dropped to the ground…"

Bass's voice was shaky and although he tried not to show too much emotion, when it came to Charlie it seemed like he had no control over it.

"Miles?" A small voice came from the back of the wagon.

"Charlie!" Miles let go of Bass's jacket and climbed into the wagon.

"Hey kid. You ok?" Miles took Charlie's hand.

"I'm okay. I have a headache but I'm okay."

"First I'm going to take you to Gene and after he says you're okay, you and me are going to have a little talk and then I'm going to kill Bass for not keeping you safe."

"But he did keep me safe." She defended.

"Charlie you're in a wagon with a head injury. In what world is that keeping you safe?"

"Miles, it wasn't his fault."

"Shh, kid, we'll talk later. Right now we've got to get you to Gene."

"Let's go!"

Bass climbed on the wagon and they road to Miles's house outside of Willoughby. It would have to be their home until Bass could figure out a different arrangement for him and Connor.

Miles's house was a small four-bedroom cottage. Miles found it one day when he was patrolling. It was far enough from the town but close enough to get a clear view of what the patriots were up to there.

Even though it had been years since someone lived there, it was in pretty good shape. The doors and windows were strong enough to last through the cold winter, and sealed well enough to keep out the rain. All it needed was a few minor improvements here and there. There was even a garden in the back.

He had worked on it for a month fixing any stray leaks and applying fresh paint on the walls. He even planted flowers near the window hoping it would make Rachel happy. It was going to be their home; their fresh start.

He was going to surprise her that morning. Take her to the house and show her their new home.

But when he opened the door to her room, instead of seeing her siting on the bed he saw her hanging from a rope. There was a broken bottle of whisky underneath her.

Bass was sitting in the back of the house, on the deck, leaning against the outside wall of the house.

The sun had only just risen, but he had been up for hours. The house was quiet and everyone else was still sleeping.

Charlie was given a clean bill of health from her grandfather a week ago. Bass was so relieved when he found out. There wasn't a day that went by without his thoughts trailing back to what had happened at the campsite.

They still had not discussed what happened in the tent and he was unsure if he would ever be able to.

"Good Morning."

Charlie had broken the silence.

She approached slowly and sat down, right next to him. She had wrapped a blanket around herself, as it was still a bit chilly out in the morning.

"Charlotte, now is not a good time." He was trying to avoid the inevitable.

"No. No more excuses. It's been a week since we got back and you've been avoiding me the whole time. It's just you and me here and I don't care if my mom herself comes back from the beyond; we are going to talk now."

"Okay. If you put it that way." Bass took a deep breath.

"What happened in the tent was one of the happiest moments in my life. And, as I'm sure you can guess, I haven't had many happy moments," Charlie continued. "And then, what you did back there, to save me, that was… well, thank you. I don't know if I said that."

"You don't need to thank me Charlotte. I made a promise to Miles, that I would keep you safe. It comes with the territory I guess."

"Really? That's all?"

Bass knew she could see right through him and he sighed.

"Okay, no that's not all, of course that's not all. I just-. Look, I'm having a hard time with this. I don't know what you want me to say. I care about you, I do, perhaps more than I should, but how can that help either of us?" He pushed.

Charlie was annoyed, but not hurt. She knew he was being honest and that was all she could ask for.

"I know this is not what you need right now, and I know it complicates everything. Trust me, I totally understand, but I needed you to know, that I'm okay with what happened and it wasn't the head injury." She explained.

Bass smiled for a moment, as he turned to look at her, his brilliant blue eyes reflected the sun and shined through her, warming her up.

"Well that's good. At least I know it doesn't take a concussion for that to happen again but…"

He wanted to be vulnerable, he did. "But what happened, shouldn't- I mean can't happen again."

She had been smiling and her golden hair glistened in daylight, her blue orbs were awake and alive, but once he had shut her down, he watched her beautiful smile fade away innocently, into a serious look of realization.

He hoped he didn't crush her, but when he searched her again, her eyes looked a little less bright.

"I get it." She nodded and then reserved another slight smile as she rose up from the deck next to him.

"Wait, Charlotte please." He reached his hand up to her arm, but she slipped from his grasp easily as she started for the door back into the house.

"No, it's okay. I understand. It's complicated."

Bass stood up quickly and went to her. "Yes it is complicated," he pulled her softly away from the door, "The situation is complicated, and yes, I know you get it, but there's one thing that isn't complicated."

She was confused.

Bass held onto her firmly with both hands now. "This…"

And with that, he looked deeply into her eyes, so there was no mistaking what he felt, and he kissed her.

Charlie closed her eyes as his mouth touched hers and she opened with complete acceptance.

They stood in the morning light, together; both lovingly wrapped in each other's arms, sharing yet another moment, of pure happiness.

And, when Bass finally pulled away from her lips, it was like falling from heaven, and he said, "I may not need all the complication, but I do need one thing, I need you. I need this. So, whatever happens, we're in this together."

Charlie looked up at him, while still in his arms and nodded. _Together,_ she thought.

She liked the sound of that, and apparently, so did he.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** **Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews. I hope you will like what's coming up next.**

**Thank you again to April Rayne who wrote this chapter and helped me with the rest of the story.**

The morning came quick. Dawn's first light seeped ever so slowly over the horizon, through the window, and onto the sheets of Bass's bed. It was warm and comforting to him, to see another sunrise, especially with the likes of a beautiful woman in his bed.

The light scattered over the soft dips and peaks of Charlie's body as she was lying underneath the covers. Her hair was sprawled out across the pillow next to him. Meanwhile, the comforter only slightly covered him up as his chest was exposed.

Minutes had gone by and Charlie woke up quite naturally, stretching with the pace of the lazy morning.

It had been month or so now since the explosion at the camp and Connor was out of the house as usual, quite early, before the sunrise, trying to further investigate the whole incident.

Bass had kept his door locked and so did Charlie. Although, some nights, Charlie would sneak out of her window and creep over into Bass's room through his window, which was their best option, if they wanted to spend time together, since Miles was always around.

Charlie assumed it was because Miles was just worried about her, but Bass knew that wasn't the case. Miles had to keep an eye on Bass because he didn't trust him. It had been awhile now since they had made amends but still, Bass knew the overprotective demeanor Miles had grown was always going to be the thorn in his side.

Suddenly, Bass's mind was somewhere else, when Charlie turned over and smiled at him.

"Good morning." Bass said, grinning ear to ear.

"Is it?" Charlie smirked as her hand slowly reached down to his nether regions.

Taut from the morning, his member was fully erect in a heartbeat as she caressed it with her hand gently.

"I guess last night wasn't enough for you?" Bass queried as he leaned into her and kissed her quickly. She responded back with a little tongue play and then broke free.

"Never enough." She giggled and kissed him again as their bodies moved close against each other.

"You're gonna— kill me—woman." Each point was stalled by a kiss as they worshipped each other's responses.

His kisses trained down her neck and lower, as he reached to cup her small but firm breasts. He took turns with each, nibbling and sucking on each nipple. She moaned quietly as her hand stroked the length of him, then reached up around his back, one hand on his shoulder while the other wrapped behind his head. Her fingers smoothed into his hair. Her back was arched.

After a moment, Bass released and placed his mouth on her lips again, kissing her deeply, just as Charlie reached downward. Her hands traced his chiseled abs until she found what she wanted and tugged at him firmly. She needed her release and he was apt to give it to her, as often as she would like if it pleased her but they both knew that they needed to be quick about it.

In seconds he found his way to her, as she rolled over, opening herself to him. He balanced himself on one strong arm and slid into her easily as they both gasped with amazement. Her legs wrapped around him as he pushed into her deeply, grinding against her firmly enough to excite her even more.

With each pull, she grasped a hold of him tighter, her hips rising along with him, not wanting him to escape her. And each time, he never left her. He thrust deeply and firmly, as the intensity rose between them and soon enough, they were both bordering on ecstasy until finally, in one heated crescendo they climaxed together.

Between both of their bodies, they could feel their hearts pounding together. Their breath was labored and their faces were flushed with pleasure.

Bass looked down at Charlie and she looked back at him, lovingly. They were so very much in love, and yet, neither of them really could admit it to each other. This was their way of showing it though.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Miles woke up in his bed with a cold sweat.

He dreamt about Rachel again. This time she was wearing the summer dress with the flowers that he liked. It always made her look like an angel in his eyes. She smiled at him; he smiled back at her and told her he really missed her. But soon enough the smile turned into sadness and the laughter turned into cries of agony as he saw her once again dangling from the rope.

Miles decided it was time to get up, but he stalled.

Now that Charlie was better and his brother was back to being a pain in the ass, it was time to deal with what was going on. They still hadn't found the person responsible for the explosion at the camp. Even though Connor had questioned everyone who survived, there were still no answers to be found. He figured it was time he helped out.

He looked around his bedroom. He could have slept in the master bedroom but decided it was too big for him, plus, he couldn't handle sleeping in a big bed alone.

Charlie had put fresh flowers in a vase on the dresser everyday. This annoyed him but it sure looked pleasant. It was just the kind of thing Charlie would do, in hopes of cheering him up.

He was scanning around the room just a bit more, enjoying the few moments of quiet before rising for the day until sounds from outside caught his attention.

He carefully got up, crept to the window and moved the blinds so he could see what was going on.

Just across the way was Bass's window. Charlie was on the outside of the window dressed in a big fuzzy robe.

He couldn't hear what they were saying but he imagined that Bass and Charlie were arguing about something, yet again.

Then something happened that forced a brow to rise, concerned. He saw that Bass was leaning in really close to Charlie, too close in his opinion. He was also bare-chested, while Charlie didn't even seem to be bothered by this. Miles squinted and tried to focus, thinking he may be seeing things, but then it was clear. Bass was touching her hand, as though he was caressing it.

_What the hell is going on?_ Miles thought to himself.

Then, it was like the world suddenly slowed down. It might have also been the effect of his late night drinking but he could have sworn he just saw Bass and Charlie kissing through the window.

Charlie was in the kitchen making breakfast. She knew she was a terrible cook but making oatmeal was something she actually mastered.

She caught herself humming.

Thoughts of Bass went through her mind and she was actually smiling.

"_Whatever happens, we're in this together."_ She remembered him saying.

Could it be true? She didn't want to over think it too much because it was pretty obvious that they were going to be in this together for some time as it was… but in her mind, it was a new thing to think about. After everything they had been through, for some reason it seemed right.

Meanwhile, Bass was still in his room.

From looking at it, it probably belonged to a teenage boy once. The walls were painted in navy blue and the bookshelf next to the door had piles of comic books. There were also a couple of faded Playboy magazines that he found under the bed.

One side of the wall had a larger than life Batman poster. Secretly, it was one of the reasons he chose this room as his.

He sat on the bed pondering the inevitable. He knew he could not avoid it any longer.

Eventually he took out the small tin box from the drawer next to his bed.

He took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside was a small engagement ring. The one he had given to Shawna. There was also a small picture and a note.

_**Jake and Rose Paterson  
>2378 Walnut Rd. Willoughby, TX<strong>_

He took out the picture. There was a little girl on it: blonde, blue eyes and long curly hair. She was wearing a dress with flowers and she was holding a plate of chocolate cake. She was smiling.

Bass turned the picture and in the back it read:

_**Daniella, 10-year birthday party**_

She looked so much like his little sister who was just nine when she died.

Tears began to fill his eyes as the memories came rushing back.

_The phone call from the sheriff..._

_The ride to the morgue…_

_Four Funerals..._

He decided to push those memories deep down and put away the box for now. But, Bass knew he couldn't hide from it. He knew that if he and Charlie were going to make things work they had a lot of talking to do.

He wiped the tears from his face, got off the bed and went down stairs to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Miles went down stairs and walked into the kitchen. The table was set with bowls full of oatmeal. Another vase of fresh cut flowers was set in the center of the table.

Sunlight was shining through the curtains that Charlie had made from old sheets.

Miles stood there and looked at the scene. For a moment he felt like he was home.

"Are you gonna sit or just stare at it?"

He turned around and saw Charlie standing behind him.

"Charlie, just the person I wanted to see." Miles says, as he takes a seat at the table.

Charlie put her hands on her hips. "What's up?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Miles asks, as he scoops a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

"Huh?" She looked at him confused.

As Miles swallows down another bite, he shakes his head.

"I saw you." He said with an accusing tone in his voice.

Charlie felt a pit in her stomach. She was going to play coy and innocent but she didn't want to deceive her uncle.

"Look Miles…" She started to say.

Bass walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl from the table and was just about to dig in when he turned around and saw Miles and Charlie staring at him.

"What?" He said with a confused look.

He did not see it coming but as soon as Miles rose from the table, it took only a second before he felt it.

Miles took one punch at him and he immediately dropped to the floor. The bowl of oatmeal went flying and Charlie was irritated.

Bass brought his hand to his lips and saw the blood on his fingers.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked, as he started to get to his feet.

"Stay away from her you son of a bitch!" Miles said angrily as he took a step further, right in front of Bass.

He was about to throw another punch when Charlie grabbed his hand.

"Miles stop! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong." She yelled.

"Why are you defending him?" Miles looked at Charlie confused.

"Because it was me." She said with a shaky voice. "It's my fault."

Miles let his fist relax for a moment as he turned to her.

"I know that what you saw was the last thing you've ever wanted to see but-"

"You've got that right. What are you thinking?" Miles yelled at Charlie, and then looked at Bass, then back at both of them together. He scoffed. "You guys are out of your minds, and you," he glared at Bass once again, "Of all the stupid things you've done, you are completely out of line!"

Bass looked at Miles, a bit shamed inside but not outwardly so. He couldn't dare to let Charlie see any shame in how he felt about her, but he knew, at some point, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do to Miles and a confrontation with his brother was the last thing he wanted right now.

"I get it, I'm stupid, he's stupid… but you know, I think we've all done some pretty stupid things before." Charlie explained.

"Don't you even pretend to know what you're talking about. This is by far the worst decision you have ever made Charlie."

Charlie was taken back by his swift look of disapproval. It hurt. Of course it did.

"To hell with this, I'll be back." Miles walked towards the foyer that was only a couple feet away and grabbed his jacket. He turned back abruptly, his eyes like daggers for Bass.

"And don't even think that I'm done with you."

And with that Miles walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Charlie sighed in frustration as she started to clean up the mess of oatmeal around the kitchen.

"Here, let me help you." Bass offered, as his hand touched her arm gently stopping her momentum.

"No, I've got it, just give me a moment okay?"

Bass nodded and the hand on Charlie's arm, although irritating at the precise moment, was also very calming. He slowly removed his hand and headed for the back door, then walked out onto the deck.

Only a few minutes had gone by until Charlie opened the door to the deck and stepped out.

"Well that could have gone better." Charlie said.

"I don't think so. There's something about finding out your best friend is in love with your niece that doesn't seem to sit well for most people I figure."

Charlie's eyes lit up as she heard him say the word love. "In love? Are you?"

Bass was leaning back against the bannister of the deck until, with that; he decided to come closer to her. He stood right in front of her and brushed a small strand of dirty blonde hair aside from her face. Her eyes were so very beautiful. He absolutely loved her determined intent when she questioned him.

"Charlotte, you know the answer to that. It's just- I need to be honest about one more thing. Something you may not like, but if I don't tell you, then you really would be making the worst decision of your life and I can't let you do that, not without knowing everything."

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. Her questioning turned into an inquisition quite quickly within seconds.

"I think your gonna want to sit down."

Charlie's heart started racing. A million thoughts were going through her mind and none of them were good.

Charlie sat heavyhearted on the deck sofa. She took a deep breath and looked up at Bass.

"Go ahead. Tell me."

"I also need you to know that up until a week ago I had no idea that- hell, I never even thought of the possibility."

Bass walked back and forth on the deck rubbing the back of his head, trying to think of what to say next.

"And then we had the flat tire, and there she was, standing in front of me."

"Is this about Shawna? What are you talking about Bass?" Charlie was beside herself. She had no idea what was going on and with Bass mentioning Shawna that was not helping.

He kneeled in front of her and took both of her hands. He looked up into the blue eyes that he loved so much and took another well-needed breath.

"Look, no matter what you decide to do from this moment on…"

"Bass, you're scaring me." Charlie's eyes were beginning to tear up.

"No matter how you feel about me, you must know that I love you."

After a beat, while Charlie searched his face for any clues or hints as to what devastating news may come next, Bass reached into his back pocket and took out a small picture and gave it to Charlie.

Charlie took the photo from him and looked at it. Deep down she knew what was coming next but did not say a word.

She turned the picture and read what was written on the back.

"Bass… who is this?"

"I ah… I think that's my daughter."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Daughter?"

"Where did you get this picture? How do you know she's yours?"

"I only found out a couple weeks ago. One of the guy's from the camp gave it to me. He said that Shawna asked him to give it to me right before," Bass trailed off for a moment then regained focused, "right before she died."

"Bass, I'm sorry. I—" Charlie started.

"No, don't. Just listen. I took one look and I knew. She looks almost exactly like my little sister."

Charlie looked at Bass. This was the last thing she expected him to say. She was speechless.

"And if she really is mine, I can't just… let it be. I need to see her. I need to know she's safe. Charlie, I know this is a huge bomb to drop but... Say something will you?"

Charlie wasn't looking at him; she was looking at his hands. Those hands, which had just made love to her only hours ago, had made love to several women, which she knew… Even with Miles' old flame, Emma, she knew. But, somehow, this killed her a little. On the contrary though, these were the same hands that had held her mother by the neck, the same hands that pulled the trigger on so many innocent people; these were the hands that had helped send her brother to his death.

This was all too much to handle right now, especially after Miles' big speech only minutes ago. Maybe she was making a bad decision.

"I need some time."

Bass was still staring up at her. His eyes were pleading and demanding all at the same time. He allowed a minute to go by. She didn't move to get up yet, so he stayed there, kneeling, anything to show his vulnerability to her.

"I can respect that but please, would you please try not to give up on us."

Suddenly Charlie rose, disassociating his hands from hers. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? For God's sakes Bass, I've been with you for weeks now. For all we know—"

She paused and shook her head. She didn't want to say it.

Bass looked down, a bit disappointed in himself, then rose up to meet her sight line. "Wait what?"

Charlie quieted her voice down and came closer.

"For all we know, I could be pregnant right now and then what are we going to do? Oh let me guess, you're going to go find your long lost daughter and be back in nine months, just in time for me to have a baby, adopt a ten year old and play house with you and your other grown up son?"

"Hey, that's not fair Charlotte." Bass grabbed ahold of her tightly. "I didn't know about it okay?"

"Yeah you didn't, but when you did, you knew about us. You had a responsibility… to tell me, as soon as you found out."

Charlie huffed and puffed; she was fuming.

"You're right. I'm sorry and that's why I told you now but please, please try to understand. I care about us and I didn't want what we had to stop, just because of my indiscretions."

Charlie scoffed and wriggled out of his loose grip.

"I know, and that's why I said I just need some time. I'm not trying to be a total bitch here but I'm sure you know how this sounds and I'm sure you can imagine that this is not anything I was prepared for."

Charlie took a breath and tried to calm down but her blood was still boiling. She was upset. She had every right to be, especially since he had known about this at least a week ago but then again, who was she to behave so righteously? She herself had been keeping a secret from her uncle Miles for a while now, all for the sake of prolonged happiness and perhaps, even a hint of prolonged guilt. She had known Miles wouldn't approve and even though she felt it that her and Bass were meant to be, that didn't mean there was no guilt behind it. After all, he did murder half of her family and even if it was indirectly, she still felt like she was dancing with the devil here for the past month or so.

But how could a devil look as handsome and as perfect as him? She pondered.

Bass' was looking at her, pleading still in his eyes.

"I understand, and I'm okay with it. But, you mentioned something a moment ago…"

Charlie was starting to settle down but she still wasn't sure. "Mentioned what?"

"You could be pregnant?"

"Um, yeah, you of all people should know how babies are made…" She said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Bass hadn't been the most responsible person about contraceptives in the past sixteen years or so, but he never really cared to worry. Although the idea of children was a bit of a ball and chain, when he was General Monroe, he wasn't really put off by the idea of it, especially since he had always wanted a big family of his own. In his power hungry prime, he supposed the advantages of having children were just as important as having a loyal army and a good stock of firearms and ammunition.

Things were different now. Funny, how different they had seemed from the past at the time, and now how different things were in comparison to both time periods.

Bass sighed. "Charlotte, if you are, we will handle it. We will get through it and I will be supportive of any choices you make and I will be here if you want me to be here, but if you aren't, we need to be more careful."

Charlie was a bit irritated by his sanity in this moment but, he made sense and she couldn't hold it against him for trying to be cautious in his approach on the subject, nor in his resolution to the matter.

"I'm going to head out okay? I should catch up with Miles anyways." Charlie resigned to say.

Bass stood there quietly. He didn't want to press but…

"You gonna be okay?" The worry escaped his lips.

"Bass, of course I'll be okay. I just need some time, like I said all right?"

Bass nodded.

Charlie half smiled at him.

It wasn't the same, but it was better than nothing. He watched her, as she went back inside of the house.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15**

Heavy hearted Charlie grabbed her jacket and crossbow. She didn't really need it for where she planned on going but it had served her as a faithful companion throughout the years.

Flashbacks to her conversation with Bass went through her head.

Sure, he had barely found out, but the fact that he hid it from her while they were together irritated her so much. _He could have told me sooner, why did he wait so long? How am I supposed to trust him now? _She thought.

Charlie felt a bit overwhelmed with what had happened in the past couple hours.

She needed a break. Time to think about anything really, other than this.

She decided there was only one place she could go and only one person she could really talk to.

The local tavern in Willoughby was usually quiet in the afternoons before the evening crowd came in.

It was your typical bar filled with wooden chairs and tables. The bar area itself had wooden shelves behind it filled with glasses, whiskey and wine bottles. A chandelier dangled from the ceiling with candles replacing the light bulbs.

Despite the owner's efforts to keep it clean, you could always find nut shells here and there.

Miles sat on a worn-out bar stool and signaled the bartender that he needed another refill. It was his go to thing when he felt the world was crumbling around him.

He took a sip and it glided down his throat smoothly and left a warm sensation. He was definitely buzzed, but that was not going to be enough to help him cope with the morning he had. The mere thought of Charlie and Bass gave him chills up his spine.

"Fill it up Jake," Miles said while raising his glass.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" the bar tender said to him, while he was wiping some dirty glasses.

"Enough doesn't cover the amount of drinking I plan on doing today". Miles pointed at his empty glass again.

"Come on Jake, you want my car keys? Cause I'll give them to you if more whisky will appear in my glass."

"Very funny Miles"

"Fine. One more and that's it. I mean it."

Jake reluctantly poured whisky into Mile's glass. He swore this guy could drink a whole barrel if he wanted to but he did have a feeling that this time something was terribly wrong with his favorite customer.

Bass was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Charlie was gone.

Miles hadn't come back yet.

Conner was still out there and yet…

Here he was, moping around like a teenager who had just been dumped.

He rubbed his jaw. It was still hurting from the punch he received earlier. One thing for sure, Miles still knew how to throw them.

Bass needed a drink, and fast. He remembered Miles telling him about a new bar opening up in town so he resigned to go check it out.

He grabbed his jacket and left the house.

Meanwhile, a few miles south from the house, a dark figure came out of his hiding place.

He put his binoculars into his backpack and took out a small note pad. Carefully, he started writing down the events of the day.

_**Seems like Monroe and the girl, after a month of sneaking around, were finally caught. **_

_**What ever happened looks serious since she stormed out.**_

_**No signs of any retaliation being planned though the young man continues to investigate.**_

_**Plans to continue surveillance are still unclear. **_


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Charlie arrived at the only place that could give her comfort.

She put down her crossbow and sat down leaning against the tree and took out a flask from the inside pocket of her jacket.

"Cheers Mom."

Charlie raised the flask in the air as if she was waiting for her mother to join her for a drink.

"So guess what. Turns out you were right. He did break my heart. And now… He's got another kid out there, somewhere."

Charlie took another sip.

"Oh, He just found out a month ago. Yeah.. A whole month went by and the jerk didn't even tell me."

Charlie was fuming. She felt all the anger she felt earlier in the day come back.

"So you were right."

Charlie shaked her head in disbelief and took another sip.

It was only moments later that she felt the drink kick in. She got up to head back but on her way she found some flowers growing nearby. She plucked some of them and put the flowers beside her mother's grave and walked back to the house.

It was pitch black when she entered it.

Charlie fumbled around until she found some candles in the kitchen drawer and lit them. The kitchen was now lit with a soft glow.

She took one of the candles and walked up the stairs.

She passed Bass's room and noticed that the door was open so she slowly pushed on it further and called out his name.

"Bass?" No one answered.

Charlie entered the room and put down the candle in a small glass next to the bed. The soft candle light didn't provide much light but it was enough to see what was in the room.

She walked over to the bookshelves, picked up one of the comic books and flipped through the pages. Being only about seven years old when the blackout happened, she never really understood the appeal of these "picture books" as she called them.

She sat down on the bed and sighed. Looking around the room she noticed that the drawer on the dresser next to the bed was half open. She did not mean to snoop but curiosity got the best of her.

Charlie looked inside and saw some old photos. She presumed they belonged to the couple that used to live in this house since most of the photographs were taken right in front. You could tell that it was pre black out since they looked young and different color lights were shinning behind them.

_Hrm... Those must be the lights Miles told me about, for Christmas… Weird… _Charlie thought to herself.

She put the pictures down and kept looking in the drawer. Charlie then noticed a small box and took it out. Charlie was about to open it when she heard a noise from downstairs. She put the pictures and box back in the drawer and closed it. She took the candle and headed downstairs.

Everything was pitch black and the front door was open. Charlie suddenly became alert. Deep inside she wished she had her crossbow, but it only now dawned on her that she left it back near her mother's grave. _Damn it,_ she thought…

"Hello?" Anybody there?"

There was no answer.

Charlie grabbed one of the kitchen knives and approached the front door holding the candle trying to see anything in front of her. She walked out to the front porch and looked around but no one was there.

Then, in an instant, she felt cold, freezing in fact. The pain didn't come until a second later. It all came as a shock to her when she noticed the knife in her stomach and the dark figure that whispered in her ear.

"This is for Philadelphia, You remember to tell him that_." _

Charlie dropped to the floor holding her hand to her wound slowly closing her eyes as she could see the dark figure running off into the distance… And then everything went black.

The cool air of the night blew and all was quiet now.


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

Bass entered the bar. It smelled like whisky and cigars this time of night.

Surprisingly, he'd been too busy with Charlie to even visit this new tavern that had opened up a couple of months ago.

The thought of Charlie made him feel even worse.

Heavy hearted he sat down on one of the bar stools and signaled the bar tender to approach him.

"What can I get for you?"

"Whisky"

Bass felt his stomach growl. He remembered he hasn't eaten since this morning.

"Oh and a... I don't suppose you got any food in this fine establishment." His eyes queried the tender and what was that? Sympathy, behind the eyes of a bar man? Bass felt pathetic.

"I got some stew the wife cooked earlier .I can fix you a bowl."

"Thanks." Bass rubbed his forehead. It was throbbing. He couldn't believe how his day started out with him making love to Charlie and now he's miserable in this bar all by himself.

"Make that a double. He's buying." Bass turned his head and saw Miles coming up to sit next to him.

"S, you and Charlie. You want to explain that?"

"Look Miles, I know it's the last thing you want to heart about but… She's the best thing that ever happened to me. The day I saw her and she offered her life for her family, standing in front of the gun." The mere thought of that day pained him deeply.

"She was so strong. And ever since then, everything that we've been through and despite all the horrible and terrible things I've done… She still sees something good in me."

Bass was starting to choke up but wanted to stay strong in front of Miles.

He started playing around with his glass of whiskey.

"I know I'm the last person you want for her, hell, I wouldn't want me either."

"Your damn right. I don't." Miles said angrily.

"But we are together Miles, and I swear I will do everything in my power to make her happy and protect her."

"She doesn't need your protection." Miles said defensively.

"Of course not. She's the strongest woman I know. But she's also impulsive and stubborn. Like someone else I know."

He looked over at Miles, this time meeting eyes with him.

The bar tender brought them their stew. It smelled really good and Bass was really hungry. He felt like he could devour it in seconds.

Bass ate in silence.

He had nothing more to say for now. He was hoping his words to Miles would sink in and have some sort of positive affect.

"Well, I gotta tell you Bass. This is by far the dumbest thing you've ever done. And, I'll tell you another thing. If you hurt her in any way… I'll shoot you myself. And this time… I wont hesitate."

Miles got up and left the bar. He decided it was time to head home.

He wanted to talk to Charlie and this time without oatmeal flying around.

The night was dark and quiet as Miles approached the house. His gut told him something was wrong.

He quickly grabbed his sword and slowly moved forward towards the front porch. He almost fell over something.

When he looked down he saw someone lying there but could not see who it was.

Miles went down on his knees and turn over the body.

The blood left his face as he instantly knew who it was lying there, seemingly lifeless on his front porch; matted golden hair tangled about and blood stains on her shirt.

"_Charlie...?" _


End file.
